The Anime Truth or Dare Show 2!
by Phoinex Warrior
Summary: This is the 2nd Season of the awesome show by PrincessAnna-UchihaLover! Written with permission. Includes 3 new contestants! Rated T for mild crude humor
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere deep within Konoha…

A boy dressed in orange and black was training hard, trying to perfect a new jutsu…and failing.

"Awww! Come on!" he yells, glaring angrily at the still unmarked tree.

"You know, it's not the tree's fault that your jutsu isn't working, Naruto."

Naruto jumps and spins around. "Who said that? Show yourself!"

He spies a pair of bright blue eyes, and hears a small giggle, before blacking out.

Tokyo, Japan

Inside of a tall building, not unlike an office building in looks, 2 young men are looking at files, attempting to solve a case.

"Ryuzaki," says one, "what are the chances of me being Kira?"

The other, Ryuzaki, looks up at his companion from his crouched position in a desk chair. He opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by a giggle, and voice saying, "In my opinion, there is a 100% chance that you, Light, are Kira. But that's just me. "

Ryuzaki freezes, and then says, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Light spies a flash of silver before him and Ryuzaki both pass out on the floor.

Unknown Location

Two people sat in a dark room. In front of them was a wall of monitors, all showing various characters of Death Note and Naruto passing out and then vanishing.

"So, my dear sister, shall we?" said one, turning slightly towards the other.

"Not quite yet, little sister. There are still a few people we must gather." The elder of the two girls pointed to the only monitor not showing characters of either series, but rather a girl, her brother, and their friend.

"Ahh. Of course. How could I forget?"

Mason, Jason, and Kye were bored. They had little to do since their hit show; "The Anime Truth or Dare Show" had ended.

But today seemed different.

There was a strange excitement in the air, one that none of the three could quite place.

"I wish I could see Mello again," sighs Mason, thinking about her blonde-haired boyfriend, whom she had not seen since the final episode of their show.

Jason glares at the table, for even thinking about the Death Note Character made his "protective brotherly instincts" kick up.

"I know how you feel," says Kye, wishing for her ginger-haired insomniac.

"Well, my friends, I do believe you're in for a treat!"

The three former show hosts jump and stare at…nothing. The disembodied voice laughs and says, "Have fun!" Then the trio blacks out.

The cast of Naruto (Teams 7, 8, and 10, the jounin instructors, team snake, the Sand Siblings, and the Akatsuki) wake up to find themselves in a large, open gymnasium.

To the north is a huge wooden stage, with red curtains. To the south is a large amount of equipment, all safely protected by a wall of Plexiglas. To the east and west are doors, both locked and covered with a ridiculous amount of chains.

But, to the cast's shock, also to the west is the cast of Death Note! L, Light, Misa, the Shinigami, BB, and the Whammy boys are also waking up to find themselves in this strange place!

"Hey guys! Longtime no see!" Exclaims Naruto excitedly. The two casts begin to mingle and catch up on adventures and the like…until…

"MASON!"

"MELLO!"

"GAARA!"

"Kye?"

The previous hosts of the "The Anime Truth or Dare Show" had suddenly appeared.

"Hey! Does this mean we're doing the truth or dare thing again?" Yells Naruto.

Mason shrugs. "We're as clueless as you guys. We weren't intending for there to be a second season," She says.

All of a sudden, the lights go out. A single spotlight shines down on the stage.

POOF!

In a flash of smoke and lightning, two girls appear. "That's because we brought you here!" says the taller of the two, a willowy girl with silver hair and eyes like sapphires. She strikes a pose, showing off a dazzlingly white smile.

"Dear sister, you always did go for flair," sighs the other, a skinny girl with purple hair and dark rings under amethyst eyes. She slouches in a very L-like manner, and cocks her head at the cast. "You are here because we were bored, and rather upset that the "Anime Truth or Dare Show" ended before we could review, and give two characters in particular a great amount of pain." She sighs again, then, in a turnabout of the ages, stands up straight and goes from sighing emo chick, to hyper show host.

The elder sister says excitedly, "My name is Koneko! This is my little sister, Matsuri!" She twirls, saying, "Welcome to….THE ANIME TRUTH OR DARE SHOW 2!"

Matsuri laughs, "the rules are the same as last season, however, this time," she points to Mason, Jason, and Kye, "you three are contestants!"

Koneko continues, "The first episode begins tomorrow! See you then!"

POOF!

The girls were gone.

The contestants stood there, jaws agape. Everyone was more or less thinking the same thing: W. T. F?

Koneko: Well then. This will be interesting.

Matsuri: have to agree with you there. To all fans of the original Truth or Dare Show, yes, we did get permission from PrincessAnna-UchihaLover to write this sequel. If you haven't read that, then go do so otherwise you will be hopelessly confused.

Koneko: the Games begin tomorrow, so review with Truths and Dares! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

_Inside the studio:_

Mat: *bursts through doors, completely startling the casts* WE GOT A REVIEW!

Jas: Really? What is it?

Kon: oh you're going to love this. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

All: 0.0

**Screen: Nina: Oh...My...Goddess...What have you set them up for, Anna?**

***laughing her a*ss off* Oh, this is amazing! You go first Nina!**

**Nina: *grins wickedly* Well then, I dare Mason to tie Jason to a chair, and push the little gay-boy off a cliff.**

**Mean.**

**Nina: He annoys me.**

**Oh, and, since you guys don't know her, this is Nina, she is my Best Friend, and she's an older sister to me, so, yeah. Oh, and she's gotta temper, so, I suggest you do what she says :3**

**Nina: *smirks proudly* D*mn right.**

**Anyways, I dare Itachi to tie Sasuke to a firework, and light it. Sasuke go Boom!**

**Nina: *giggles* you're so mean to him!**

**I hate him. So much.**

**Nina: I know. Well, it was great meeting you guys, and, have fun with this.**

**Feel free to torture Jason as much as you please! Hehees!**

**With love**

**Anna and Nina *hearts***

Mat: I feel loved! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Naru: *rotflhao*

Jas: Why does everyone hate me?

Kon: 'cause you keep getting in the way of Mello & Mason's relationship!

Jas: I'm her brother! It's my job!

Mat: Too bad, so sad. Mason! Here's rope!

_A rope and chair appear out of nowhere. Mason ties Jason to the chair and pushes him off a rather large cliff somewhere in the Rockies. _

Jas: *On screen* Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks!

_5 minutes later_

Jas: *poofs back into studio* Ow….

Kon: *turns to Sasuke* Oh Saaaaaasukeeeeee!

Sasu: Fml

_Itachi ties the duck-butt haired bastard to a firework that Koneko and Matsuri stole –ahem- borrowed –ahem- from Gandalf. It is red and looks like a dragon._

Sasu: oh shi- *Itachi lightes firework, big firey dragon, Sasuke goes Boom*

Mat: *munch, munch* Gandalf-sama always has the best fireworks doesn't he, Koneko?

Kon: Oh heck yeah.

Mat:…This is a short chapter…

Kon: true…

Mat: SO I've decided to make a new rule! If a chapter is too short, or if we don't get enough reviews…

Kon: We will use our own!

L: Oh great…

Mat: LIGHT! Truth or Dare?

Light: umm…dare?

Mat: I dare you to stand still for 20 minutes no matter what happens!

Light: how is that a dare?

Kon: *is laughing her a$$ off*

Mat: KEEL DEY MURDERER! KEEL! *Attacks Light with teeth and "claws" (her inch-long fingernails that have been cut to points)*

Light: Holy shiz!

_Light comes out of the fray looking much the worse for wear, as though he'd been tossed into a cage of rabid felines._

Light: What was that for?

Mat: as a loyal L fangirl, I must avenge his –hmph-!

Kon: *is covering Mat's mouth* Matsuri! Bad girl! No Spoilers!

Mat: *pulls hand off mouth* Thank God you weren't Deidara. And so what? The Death Note series ended already!

Kon: Yes but not everyone has finished reading/watching it! Like us, for example? We've only reached episode 30!

Mat: and yet we already know what happens at the end of the series. Thanks a lot people. Thanks a lot.

Kon: My brain is tired. So people here is a preview of the next chapter!

…_I can't write a preview of the future! What do I look like Alice Cullen?_

Mat: Okay now preview then….Until next time! Goodbye!

Kon: Bonsua! (I can't spell that…)

Mat: Advitese! (or that)

Kon: ciao!

Mat: ching tang tong!

(If you can tell me what movie that's from, then you can come on the show next chapter and challenge the cast yourself!)


End file.
